Oscar's New Girlfriend
Oscar's New Girlfriend is a tenth episode of season five and Valentine's Day special of Fish Hooks Fanon Episode Summary An Australian girl named Opal becomes Oscar's girlfriend, by causing Bea and Milo to take drastic measures and going on a spy. End Credits Mouse wants Snake to get her a boyfriend to take him to the movies, that looks like him, but all what snake has was an optimistic white mouse to go out with. Songs Me and You Running Gags Bud's Pets & *Boomerangs Memorable Quotes Opal: So, do you want to go on a date to Laser Tag, watch a movie afternoon and frozen yogurt? Oscar: Yes. at Milo crying into a puddle Milo: No! You have to hang out with us, please. Oscar: Sorry, I'm with Opal now, but Milo you can go to the Hokey Poke with Bea, I'm going to play laser tag. Milo: I thought you have Angela. Bea: Maybe a cheese quesadilla and a root beer float will make you feel better. (Oscar and Opal are home from Donut Duck) Opal: That was fun, Oscar. Oscar: Yeah, Opal I mean those Donut Duck's donuts sure taste good, even the new Cotton Candy Filled donuts are the best. Opal: Powdered donuts are the best. (A bull terrier fish named Rosie stopped by to her owner) Hi, Rosie. Oscar: You have a dog? Claudio: Yes, we adopted her at the pound when she was seven years old. Background Information Opal has a pet fawn and white Bull Terrier named Rosie. Opal doesn't have any video games in her home, she as a ball of yarn to make sweaters for her friends, including Angela. It is revealed that Opal's uncle, Figaro came from Fish Australia just like his niece and nephews and her mother, Dorothy came from Fish Scotland instead of Australia. Opal had twin brothers named Chauncey and Claudio. Opal's father died when she was 11 years old, and her aunt Maggie went to Fish China for vacation to get the job at Ba Ling's pottery shop where she makes all of the flower pots. Chauncey has didgeridoo lessons and Claudio has accordion lessons at Hank's Music World. Errors When Bea went in the vents from the arcade, the star on her ninja suit disappears. When she hides in Fish Buffet, the star reappears. Continuity This is the second time Oscar hangs out with a different girl instead of Bea, the first was Send Me Angel Fish Allusions Claudio is voiced by J.G Quintel, also the voice of Mordecai and the creator of Cartoon Network's Regular Show. Chauncey is voiced by Owen Wilson, also shares the voice as Kevin Rawley from Meet the Parents, Eli Cash from Zoolander, John Beckwith from Wedding Crashers, Jedediah from Night of the Museum, Lightning McQueen from Cars and Cars 2, Coach Skip from Fantastic Mr. Fox, Marmaduke from the movie of the same name, and Reggie from Free Birds Cast Justin Roiland as Oscar Kyle Massey as Milo Chelsea Kane as Bea Atticus Shafter as Albert Glass Alex Hirsh as Clamantha Rachel Dratch as Koi Jenny Slate as Opal Peterson John DiMaggio as Uncle Figaro Owen Wilson as Chauncey Peterson J.G Quintel as Claudio Peterson Emma Thompson as Dorothy Peterson References Previous: Pets for Three Next: Mexican Restaurant for Disaster Transcript Oscar's New Girlfriend/Transcript Category:Valentine's Day themed episodes Category:Season 5